


Не джентльмен

by Jewellery



Series: Викторианские архивы [3]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF, Victorian, Викторианская эпоха, История, РПФ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewellery/pseuds/Jewellery
Summary: Не все джентльмены в равной степени... джентльмены





	Не джентльмен

Флоренс окинула взглядом ряды кроватей. Раненые лежали под чистыми простынями, пол был вымыт, медсестры у углового столика старательно готовили свежий перевязочный материал. На сегодня ее работа здесь была завершена.  
  
Она открыла дверь, впуская в помещение, пропахшее больницей, сухой горячий воздух. Солнце палило нещадно, его лучи выбеливали плиты госпитального двора. Флоренс поправила чепец и шагнула в лишенное тени пространство. Ей нужно было пересечь двор и проверить, как идут дела в другом корпусе.  
  
— Мисс Найтингейл! Очень удачно, мне как раз нужно с вами поговорить.  
Флоренс невольно чуть съежилась, услышав этот пронзительный голос: у доктора Бэрри была специфическая манера говорить, его трудно было с кем-то перепутать. Чуть слышно вздохнув, она заставила себя развернуть плечи и с достоинством обернулась.  
— Слушаю вас, доктор Бэрри.  
  
Доктор в наглухо застегнутом, несмотря на теплую погоду, и основательно запыленном сюртуке восседал на лошади. К его широкому лбу прилипла влажная прядь волос, на крупноватом носу поблескивали капли пота, выражение лица у доктора было еще более брюзгливым и желчным, чем обычно. Он даже не подумал спешиться, а вместо этого тронул поводья и подъехал к Флоренс ближе, так, что ей пришлось задрать голову. Беспощадные солнечные лучи светили ей теперь прямо в лицо, не защищенное больше даже краем чепца, не говоря уже о совершенно необходимом зонтике, который она не захватила.  
  
— Что такое устроили ваши подопечные медсестры в хирургической палате? — резко спросил Бэрри. — Какого черта они сдвинули с места больного, которому только недавно зашили рану? Несмотря на четкие указания оставить его в покое!  
— Я полагаю, что знаю, о ком вы говорите — рядовой Смитсон, верно? Ему необходимо было сменить постельное белье, и…  
— Ему недавно зашили тяжелую рану, которая плохо заживала! Какое кому дело до его простыней, если в результате ваших дилетантских действий у него разошелся шов?  
  
Вокруг начинала собираться толпа: солдаты, стоявшие у корпусов, подходили поближе, подтягивались послушать разговор фельдшеры и другие врачи. Флоренс вздохнула, сдерживая раздражение, и ответила намеренно ровным голосом:  
— Я полагаю, что причиной плохой заживаемости была общая антисанитария, а не то, что больного очень осторожно приподняли. Из-за влажной и грязной простыни у него начинали образовываться пролежни, и…  
— Плевать на то, что там происходит у него на заднице!  
Флоренс моргнула, кто-то за ее плечом возмущенно ахнул. Доктора Бэрри реакция на его грубость ничуть не смутила.  
— Пока не закрылась рана на животе, нечего думать ни о каких простынях! Если этот человек умрет — то от незажившей раны, а никак не от пары поверхностных язв, которые легко можно вылечить и позже!  
— Эээ… простите, доктор Бэрри, — рискнул вмешаться подошедший ближе доктор Прайдвуд, ведущий свою лошадь под уздцы, — может быть, вам продолжить этот разговор под козырьком? Мисс Найтингейл стоит под солнц…  
— Если мисс Найтингейл взялась за серьезное дело, с ее стороны было бы глупо ждать особых поблажек! Мы с вами, Прайдвуд, тоже стоим под солнцем, более того, уже проскакали под ним несколько миль и собираемся снова отправиться в путь. Однако же это не мешает нам выполнять свои обязанности.  
Доктор Бэрри снова сверху вниз посмотрел на Флоренс, и ей показалось, что в его глазах мелькнуло презрение при виде того, как она старается опустить край чепца пониже.  
— Так вот, — продолжил он. — Если вы видите свои обязанности в уходе за ранеными, их и выполняйте. Но не беритесь оспаривать решения врачей, за плечами которых опыт и знания. Здесь вам не уютный коттеджик вашей тетушки, и наши солдаты — не бедный крошка Августин, объевшийся мороженого. Ваши чистые простыни и кружевные салфетки здесь дело десятое! Можете изощряться, как хотите, в бараке с выздоравливающими, но в хирургической палате вы не имеете права прикасаться к больным без разрешения их врача! Вы меня поняли, мисс Найтингейл?  
— Я поняла вас, доктор Бэрри, — Флоренс гордо вскинула голову.  
Доктор резко отвернулся и тронул поводья.  
— Чего вы ждете, Прайдвуд? — бросил он через плечо.  
— Прощу нас извинить, — пробормотал доктор Прайдвуд, виновато улыбнувшись Флоренс, и вскочил на коня, чтобы последовать за коллегой.  
  
Флоренс вздохнула, поплотнее закуталась в шаль и быстрым шагом направилась дальше.  
Необходимую проверку она проводила, как в тумане: никак не получалось выбросить из головы обидные, внушающие неуверенность слова доктора Бэрри. К тому же лицо неприятно жгло — может быть, от пережитой неловкости и раздражения, а может быть, она успела загореть, пока вынужденно стояла без зонтика посреди двора. Как теперь было показываться на люди с испорченным цветом лица?  
  
— Держать леди под солнцем в толпе солдат! — последовавший за Флоренс пожилой доктор, добродушный толстяк по фамилии Морстен, сочувственно покачал головой, словно услышав ее мысли. — Доктор Бэрри уважаемый человек, со многими достоинствами, но мне в жизни не приходилось встречать такого тяжелого характера!  
Флоренс, поджав губы, все же проявила великодушие:  
— Я слышала о нем, как о хорошем специалисте… Вероятно, он слишком верил в важность того, о чем говорил, чтобы думать о подобных мелочах. Вроде вежливости.  
— Это возможно. Обычно он как раз ратует за хорошие условия для больных, и весьма в этом принципиален, — Морстен сдвинул брови. — Но все же иногда я вынужден признать, что доктор Бэрри ведет себя совсем не как джентльмен!  
Флоренс тактично промолчала.  
— Не то, чтобы я или кто-то другой решился сказать это ему в лицо, — продолжил Морстен задумчиво. — У него суровый нрав. При том еще и задиристый! Говорят, в молодости ему приходилось устраивать дуэли и по меньшим поводам.  
  
***  
С тех пор прошло, должно быть, лет десять, а Флоренс безо всякого труда вспомнила этот случай и грубого непривлекательного человека, отчитывавшего ее среди толпы досужих зевак. Она поджала губы, вспоминая свое возмущение, и обмакнула перо в чернильницу.  
«Ни от кого за всю свою жизнь я не видела такого ужасающего отношения, — и это я, повидавшая больше, чем любая женщина, — чем со стороны этого Бэрри. Даже не удосужившись слезть с лошади, он остановил меня прямо посреди госпитального двора, под палящим солнцем, от которого меня защищал только чепец. И заставил стоять в толпе солдат, слуг и всех, кто оказалась поблизости, отчитывая прилюдно. И все, все из присутствующих держали себя, как джентльмены, только он повел себя, как настоящий грубиян. После его смерти мне говорили, что он оказался женщиной… Но я должна сказать, что этот Бэрри был самым черствым человеком из всех, кого мне приходилось встречать!»  
  
_**Историческая справка**  
После того, как Джеймс Бэрри, известный военный хирург, всю жизнь посвятивший своей профессии и дослужившийся до поста главного инспектора военных госпиталей, скончался в 1865 году, выяснилось, что он мог быть женщиной: на этом настаивала служанка, занимавшаяся подготовкой тела к похоронам. Изучение документов показало, что при рождении ему действительно было дано имя Маргарет Энн Балкли. Решение выдать себя за мужчину было, по всей видимости, принято Бэрри ради возможности получить медицинское образование. Под мужским именем Бэрри мог поступить в университет — вещь совершенно недоступная в то время для женщин. Джеймс Бэрри был знаменит не только значительными профессиональными достижениями, но и эксцентричностью и весьма непростым характером, о котором высказывается и Флоренс Найтингейл в приведенной выше цитате из недатированного письма к леди Верни._


End file.
